1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key structure, and more particularly, to a key structure which is easy to be positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most of families in countries with developed information usually have a computer. People get information from the internet through a computer linked to the internet, or communicate with others on the internet by a message-delivering software of the computer. The most common input device in a computer is a keyboard, and the basic component of the keyboard is keys. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross-section diagram illustrating a key structure according to a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the key structure of the prior art includes a key cap 10, a support member 12 and a base plate 14. The support member 12 includes engagement ends 120 and slide ends 122. The base plate 14 includes engagement parts 140 and slide parts 142. The engagement end 120 is engaged to the engagement part 140. The slide end 122 slides on the slide part 142. In general, the engagement end 120 includes a long arm and a short arm, substantially formed in L-shaped. The short arm is inserted to the engagement part 140. When the key structure 1 is knocked, the support member 12 may move along the short arm direction (e.g. the direction vertical to the sheet of the FIG. 1) due to vibration. It makes the key structure 1 easy to shake and the feedback feeling is not good.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a key structure, for solving the problem which described above.